In rented/short-term accommodation there are not often locks on internal doors (i.e. bedroom, bathroom/WC). Fitting an existing door lock would require modifying/damaging the door/doorframe.
The present invention provides an alarmed, lockable case that covers the door handle outside the door; preventing the door handle's operation and thus locking the door.
In use, the case attaches to the exterior door handle with a clamping mechanism that stops movement in all degrees of freedom, but allows the handle to turn inside the case. From inside the door, the door handle remains operational and does not hinder escape. The door handle, clamping mechanism and alarm are made inaccessible by closing and locking the lid of the case. They become accessible by unlocking and opening the lid, thus enabling the door, to be opened.
The invention comprises of three main components                1. The casing (covers the door handle, clamping mechanism and alarm)        2. The clamping mechanism (stops movement in all degrees of freedom)        3. The alarm (warns/scares intruders and alerts bystanders)        
The main difference between this invention and other inventions is that it simply covers the door handle, but still allows it to turn inside the case, enabling it to be opened from the opposite side of the door.
The preferred embodiments has to be sold as kit that retrofits to existing door assemblies or, by way of example only, could be sold already attached to a door.
The invention could also be used inside the door, to prevent people getting out of a room, but allow people to get in.